goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Traps Kosta Karatzovalis with the Karatzovalisinator 6000 and Gets Grounded
At the pavement, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to trap Kosta Karatzovalis in the cage with something which is inspired by the Gelminator 6000! I call it the Karatzovalisinator 6000! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the Karatzovalisinator 6000! Lawson went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Lawson: Time to build the Karatzovalisinator 6000! Lawson started to build the Karatzovalisinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Lawson had finished building the Karatzovalisinator 6000. Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Karatzovalisinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Kosta Karatzovalis. Then Kosta Karatzovalis was walking in, and then Lawson sneaked behind the tree. Lawson: Now to distract Kosta Karatzovalis! Then Lawson called to Kosta. Lawson: Hey, Kosta! Kosta stared to Lawson. Kosta: Huh? Lawson: I, Erwin Lawson, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you cowardly punk! Kosta started to step towards Lawson. Lawson started taunting Kosta, who was stepping towards him. Lawson: Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Kosta is a chicken! Then Kosta stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Kosta, trapping him. Lawson: Yay! I trapped Kosta with the Karatzovalisinator 6000! Haha, take that, Kosta! You can't escape now! Lawson released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed the Karatzovalis, Remember Lawson'. Kosta: LAWSON! Lawson: Haha! You're Lawsonized! Kosta: You're going to pay for trapping in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Lawson: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you self-centred geek! Stop whining! You're Lawsonized now! See ya, loser! Lawson walked home, and Kosta was furious. Kosta: Lawson, you son of a...! I'll call your parents for this! Then Kosta picked up a phone and phoned Lawson's parents up. Kosta: Hello, Lawson's parents! Lawson's dad's voice: Yes, Kosta? How can I help you? Kosta: Your son Lawson just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Kostazovalisinator 6000. Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Kostazovalisinator 6000? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Kosta: You're welcome! Goodbye! Kosta put down his telephone. Then Clyde Philmore and Koreo walked in and noticed Kosta who was still in a cage. Koreo: Hey, Clyde! Look at Kosta Karatzovalis! He's in a cage! Clyde: Look at that sign, Koreo! It says 'Don't feed the Karatzovalis, Remember Lawson'. Koreo: Yeah, don't give him any food to eat. Shall we poke him with trash picker pins? Clyde: Good idea! Let's do it! Let's go to my garage! Clyde and Koreo went off to Clyde's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up two trash picker pins. Koreo: Now let's go poke Kosta! So Clyde and Koreo went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Kosta was stuck in a cage. Clyde: OK! Let's start poking Kosta! So Clyde and Koreo started poking Kosta with picker pins, and Kosta started screaming and yelping. Kosta: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooh! Stop it, you horrible brutes! Ah! Oh! Ee! Ah! Ah! Stop! Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! That's it, I can't take it anymore! I want to get out of this cage! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! LAWSON, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I'LL GET YOU, LAWSON! I'LL GET YOU - AAAAOOOOW! CLYDE! KOREO! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you trap Kosta Karatzovalis in a cage?! You know trapping Kosta Karatzovalis is unacceptable! Lawson: But dad, my trap is inspired by the Gelminator 6000 that Gus uses to trap Gelman in a cage. My trap is called the Karatzovalisinator 6000 so I can trap him! Successfully, I Lawsonized him. Lawson's mum: You know it's unacceptable to trap Kosta in a cage, young man! Kosta is very angry and upset because you trapped him in a cage. That's it, you are grounded for until the Karatzovalisinator 6000 is disassembled! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Steven as Clyde Philmore Joey as Koreo Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff